accion y reaccion
by lilsblackpotter28
Summary: que pasaria si durante un viaje pasara algo extraordinario y dos mundos distintos se mezclaran. Mucho humor, romances y enredos. porfavor mandenme reviws , soy primeriza y quiero saber si soy muy mala.
1. el viaje

Disclaimer:los personajes no son ios (exepto Sandy) no son mios son de CLAMP y J.K.Rowling respectivamente. Katherine tampoco es mia, es de mi amiga Kazumi Black. Ella me ayudo con la historia (pero poquito)

Espero que les guste y dejen muchos reviews que los necesito para inspirarme

y aqui mi linda historia

* * *

ACCIÓN Y REACCIÓN

CAPITULO1: EL VIAJE 

En las vacaciones de verano cierta pelirroja se la pasaba en su casa o con su amiga Sandy Todos los años, después de Howarts pero este año no sería así. Sandy se iba a un gran viaje a Japón, Sandy lo había comentado después de los exámenes finales para animarla, ya queesta vez no había tenido los mismos excelentes resultados del año pasado, pero en vez deeso se puso más triste aún, ya que sin ella tendría que pasarla sola en su casa, porque sus padres (Martha y Jhon Evans)nunca estaban en casa, se la pasaban trabajando hasta tarde en una biblioteca muggle, claro que allí estaba petunia pero no contaba con estar con ella ya

Que solo se dignaba a hablarle para molestarla o llamarle fenómeno Lilian Evans, pelirroja, ojos color verde esmeralda, tez blanca, estatura media, atractiva y

bastante inteligente, elegidaa los 11 años para tener clases en el famoso colegio de magia y

hechicería de Howarts (famoso, para los magos que lo conocían), ahora en su quinto año,

en la casa de griffindor, también prefecta de su casa, bastante sociable y agradable con las

personas que la conocían, a excepción de Sirius Black, Peter Petigrew y en especial James

Potter, ella decía que ese estúpido de Black era un tonto egocéntrico, atrae mujeres

estúpidas y bobas, ese petigrew , un tonto que siempre quiere ser la sombra de los otros

Merodeadores, y James o mejor dicho "POTTER" , un egocéntrico, con aires de

superioridad, creído, estúpido, idiota, etc... (no había terminación para la descripción de James ) con el único merodeador con el que hablaba era con Remus Lupin , en el que solo

encontraba el defecto de no reprender a sus amigos por todas las idioteces que hacían, ya

Que también él era prefecto.

Lily Había estado planeando estar con Sandy todo el verano yendo con ella a comprar ropa, salir a comer, etc... pero desde que le dijo que se iría, Lily estaba muy desilusionada pensando en que haría en esos 2 meses cuando interrumpiendo sus pensamientos sonó el teléfono y ella fue a contestar

(Lily)– si, bueno, habla a la casa de la familia evans quien es y por favor con quien desea hablar.

(Sandy) –como que quien es tontita¿ya estas lista?

(Lily)– ¿para qué?

(Sandy)– como para que, para el viaje

(Lily)– pero no me dijiste que íbamos las dos

(Sandy)-claro que si, pero estabas muy ocupada peleando con James.

(Lily)-entonces vamos a ir (dijo, ignorando el comentario de su amiga)

(Sandy)-si, asi que arregla tus cosas, y recuerda que aun tenemos deberes y tienes que llevar tus cosas.

(Lily)-si y , gracias por todo

(Sandy)– no hay de que, bueno, adios.

Lily tenia demasiado que hacer pero lo primero que aria seria pedir permiso, y así lo hizo

(Lily)– papá, quiero pedirte algo, pues, lo que pasa es que Sandy va a ir a Japón y quiere que yo la acompañe(dijo con mucha prisa por el nerviosismo) (Jhon)– pero esta demasiado lejos, no se

(Martha)– déjala, cielo, ya sabes que nosotros nunca estamos, Lily se lo merece además nuestra hija es muy responsable y Sandy igual.

(Jhon)–bueno, esta bien

(Lily)en serio(lo grito) gracias, gracias, te prometo que me voy a cuidar( abrazo tan fuerte a su padre que casi lo asfixia)

Después de eso llego lo más fácil, preparar sus cosas y finalmente viajar.

Sandy le había mencionado que ya había visitado Japón y que allí había conocido a Sakura Kinomoto, la que la había invitado y por eso se quedarían en su casa, Sandy también había hablado de los lugares, a los que podrían ir y de los amigos de Sakura .

(Sandy)– aunque syaoran no es muy sociable yo pienso que le agradaras, sabes, tiene 15 y es muy guapo.( fue uno de los comentarios que Sandy hizo durante el recorrido)

**Sandra Smith, una chica hermosa, inteligente y más que nada sociable, adorable y cariñosa , con un cabello rubio precioso que le llegaba debajo de los hombros , unos hermosos ojos entre azules y grises , tez blanca, un poco más alta que su amiga y muy hermosa **

**(JAPÓN,TOKIO)**

(Sandy)- bueno y ¿qué y te parece?

(Lily)–es hermoso, guau, esto es muy diferente a Inglaterra(fue lo único que pudo decir ante la ciudad que era hermosa y muy diferente a lo que ella en su vida había visto)

(Sandy)– si, asi mismo me impresione cuando vine por primera vez, es un país inigualable, bueno, pues ahora vamos a casa de Sakura ¿no? (Esto lo dijo con una gran sonrisa que por supuesto Lily correspondió en modo de afirmación.


	2. presentaciones y un pequeño inconvenient

**ACCIÓN Y REACCIÓN**

**CAPITULO 1: presentaciones y un pequeño accidente**

**(CASA DE SAKURA):**

Rápido touya , Sandi y su amiga van a llegar en cualquier momento y quiero que todo este listo.

(Touya)- ya cálmate monstruo , ni que fuera para... (pero no pudo terminar porque sonó el timbre)

(Sakura) – si, ah, hola sandy, que gusto que estés aquí y ... ah tu debes ser Lily , sandy me habló mucho de ti, yo soy Sakura Kinomoto , mucho gusto (dijo con una reverencia y una sonrisa hacia Lily)

(Lily)- ah si, mucho gusto mi nombre es Lilian evans pero si quieres dime Lily (cosa que dijo tarde porque sakura ya le llamaba Lily)

(Sakura)-ah si bueno este es mi hermano Touya (dijo señalándolo mas para Lily que para Sandy)

(Lily)- mucho gusto( dijo algo frió pero pensando que era linda)

(Sakura)- bueno creo que deberíamos ir a cenar

Después de la cena Sakura les mostró el cuarto en donde dormirían y les dijo que al DIA siguiente les presentaría a sus amigos.

**Sakura Kinomoto. **Una niña de 15 años, dulce, amigable y un poco despistada, estatura media , ojos increíbles color verde(color igual a los de Lily pero los de ella tienen un brillo que representa la dulzura e ingenuidad que Lily no tiene), tez blanca, delgada y muy hermosa.

Lily estaba tan emocionada que se durmió hasta tarde.Pero no fue problema ya que la única que se había levantado era Sandy, ya que a Sakura siempre se le pegaban las sabanas.

Después de que Lily se despertara y se cambiara se oyó un gran grito

"se me hace tarde" (por supuesto provenía de sakura)

(Sakura)- ah, hola chicas, buenos días hermano, buenos días Papá(ayer no les había presentado a su papá pero , Lily ya había establecido una interesante conversación con él sobre arqueología que era en lo que trabajaba él), oigan hoy tengo que ir a la escuela, ¿quieren acompañarme?

(Lily , Sandy)- si claro(respondieron las dos)

(**YA EN LA ESCUELA)**

"buenos días kinomoto" (todos la saludaban y ella contestaban alegre hola junto con una gran sonrisa)

Después de que Sakura saludara a tantos, se toparon con los mejores amigos de Sakura, una era **Tomoyo**(mejor amiga de Sakura), una chica de unos penetrantes y hermosos ojos amatistas, que presentaban un brillo de confianza y cariño, también tenia la tez blanca y el cabello negro brillante largo, era alta, y bastante simpática y encantadora, otro de los amigos era un joven bastante guapo con una mirada misteriosa color azul grisáceo, (a lily le recordaban a los de sirius), cabello color entre negro y azul , mas alto que sakura , pero a pesar de su mirada misteriosa era muy amigable a el lo llamaban hiragisawa pero su nombre de pila era eriol, y por ultimo había un joven recargado en una pared con semblante de pocos amigos, pero a pesar de eso era muy atractivo, tenia unos ojos color ámbar que denotaban lo frió que era, el cabello color café que lo tenia todo alborotado(eso lo hacia verse aun más guapo) que cuando fue presentado hacia Lily, se ruborizo e incluso apareció una expresión muy rara de ver en el, (una sonrisa) (a sandy ya la conocía), pero hubo algo en ese chico que a Lily le recordó a James(sus ojos) y también se sonrojo

(esta parte es muy importante en la historia así que pongan atención)

**(PRESENTACIÓN DE SYAORAN Y LILY)**

Bueno por ultimo el es Syaoran (dijo Sakura) viene de Honk kong

Ah (dijo Lily) mucho gusto(dijo sonriéndole) mi nombre es Lilian evans, pero si quieres dime Lily

(syaoran)- no evans esta bien, mucho gusto(dijo fríamente pero estaba sonrojado y con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro)

( esa sonrisa había sido porque sus ojos le recordaban a los de Sakura , pero ella no-tenia ese brillo de dulzura pero lo que si le gustaba de ella era su hermoso cabello color rojizo)

Pasaran una semana yendo a varios lugares de Japón pero también Lily y Sandy tenían que terminar sus deberes así que ese DIA habían planeado quedarse a terminarlos(todos sabían de sus poderes porque todos ellos poseían magia a excepción de Tomoyo pero ella lo podía saber ya que sabia el secreto de la magia de sakura y el ministerio no prohibió decirles a los muggles que ya sabían de magia pero que estos tendrían que hacer un juramento sellado con magia para no decir nada)

Lily había estando practicando un hechizo para poder leer las mentes de otras personas (algo así como legeremancia, pero este era un hechizo sencillo y de corto plazo) , entonces cuando empezó a pronunciar el hechizo , llego Sakura antes de que lo terminara de pronunciar y agregando una silaba simplemente cambiaron de mentes.

(Sakura)- que paso yo solo vine a preguntarte algo(dijo algo asustada al ver que ella no tenia su cuerpo

(Lily)- tranquila creo que puedo remediarlo(pero así trato toda la tarde y mejor llego a la conclusión de ir a ver al profesor dumbledor(que era en la persona que mas confiaba , al haber demostrado ser confiable).


	3. manos a la obra

HOLA COMO ESTAN , YO BIEN, EHH, SOLO QUIERO DECIRLES QUE POFAVOR, LEAN MI HISTORIA, ESTA INTERESANTE, Y POR FAVOR DEJENME UN REVIW , SI, PORFAVOR, TAMBIEN QUIERO DECIR QUE ESTE FANFIC SE LO DEDICO AMIS QUERIDAS AMIGAS:CLAUDIA, BARBARA YMARIANA, CON MUCHO CARIÑO.Y TAMBIEN ALOS QUE LO LEEN.

bueno aqui los dejo con la historia, a perdon por lo del capitulo anterior .

**ACCIÓN Y REACCIÓN**

**CAPITULO 3: MANOS A LA OBRA**

Después de que Lily les dijera a todos que irían a Inglaterra a que la visitaran (no les dijo a nadie de lo que les había pasado pero, por si resultaba peligroso, tomoyo y sandy lo descubrieron), se pasaron dos días enteros arreglando todo para irse.

**_flash back_**

Sakura- y porque no podemos decirle a nadie acerca de nuestro cambio

Lily- lo que eh aprendido sobre magia , es que nunca debes confiar en sus efectos, podríamos meter a los demás en problemas, por eso es necesario.

Sakura- esta bien

UN POCO DESPUÉS LLEGARON TOMOYO Y SANDY 

Sakura- hola tommoyo , hola sandy

Tomoyo, sandy- hola , que hacen

**(aclaración: el cuerpo de sakura es el que tiene la mente de lily, asi que a ese le diré lily y al otro que es el cuerpo de lily le diré sakura)**

tomoyo- disculpa saku pero que dijiste que me tenias que decir, es que ya me tengo que ir mi mama esta llamándome , por algo en la empresa.

Sakura- lo que te quería deci...

Tomoyo- (estaba volteada viendo a lily (cuerpo de sakura)) ehhh? Pero si le dije a sakura

Tomoyo, sandy- Están muy extrañas, que están ocultando

Así , les tuvieron que decir todo lo que había pasado , después de un rato de que cuando les hacían una pregunta , la contraria de la que le hablaban contestaba.

Un rato después llegaron eriol y syaoran, claro que ellos no se dieron cuenta, gracias a la ayuda de tomoyo y sandy .

**DESPUÉS DE HACER EL LARGO VIAJE A INGLATERRA, SAKURA Y LILY SE EXCUSARON DICIENDO QUE IRIAN POR UNAS COMPRAS.(en realidad irían con dumbledor(en ese tiempo , profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras))**

Dumbledor , enseguida les platico que esa extraña situación era un suceso que solo pasaba los días de eclipse solar, cuando dos magias igual de poderosas se juntaban, y que por algún tiempo no podría remediarlo ya que esto solo se podía hacer igualmente en los días de eclipse y que no podían decir nada a los magos con un poder igual ya que si eso pasaba los que lo supieran cambiarían a otro cuerpo y el cambio seria permanente, y que no podían levantar ninguna sospecha así que tendrían que suplantar por algún tiempo a la otra así que durante lo que quedaba de vacaciones se la pasarían enseñando se las magias contrarias para no tener problemas.

Pasaron las dos semanas sobrantes estudiando todo lo que pudieron.

Al regresar a Japón lily se despidió de sandy y le dijo que le ayudara en todo lo que pudiera a sakura y también le dijo a tomoyo que tendría que ayudarla(al decir esto, los ojos de tomoyo mostraron un destello que se debía a que pensaba en lo bien que le quedarían sus diseños ya que aun seguía confeccionándolos aunque saku ya casi no tuviera peleas)

Lily no tubo problemas en los hábitos de sakura para con su hermano y padre pero ya en la escuela, era algo diferente.

El primer día se levanto temprano como siempre solía hacerlo , se puso el uniforme de sakura y se fue caminando a la escuela (en primer lugar sakura nunca se levantaba temprano y se iba a la escuela en patines)

Tomoyo- ! Sakura , (grito)

Lily- yendo a la escuela ¿por qué?

Tomoyo- bueno es que saku no se despierta temprano ¿sabes?

Lily-bueno si pero es que la verdad yo nunca llego tarde a clase y seria difícil cambiar mis hábitos

Tomoyo- bueno supongo que no es muy importante

Al llegar Lily todos los que se encontraban allí se sorprendieron de ver a sakura llegar temprano.

Lily- hola , buenos días (dijo a todos con una tierna sonrisa como solía hacerlo sakura)

Syaoran- ¿sakura?(dijo casi cayéndose de la impresión) ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano?

Lily- bueno, es que eh decidido cambiar mis hábitos y despertar mas temprano

Syaoran- (un poco incrédulo) me parece bien

Lily – bueno adios

Syaoran- oye¿quieres que te acompañe a tu casa , después de clases?

Lily- bueno , ehh me tengo que ir

Syaoran- bueno, nos vemos después

Syaoran- oye, sakura(dijo gritando), pero si vamos en la misma clase

Lily- ¿ah, si ya lo sabia , solo quería probar si estabas algo despistado.

Lily había comenzado bien, al menos sabia dar excusas, pero sakura...

El primer día se había levantado tarde , y por poco no llegaba al expreso de howarts , todos al verla se sorprendieron, lily nunca llegaba tarde a ningún lugar.

Eh, evans

Sakura- buenos días (dijo sonriendo)

James- evans ¿te pasa algo?(lo pregunto porque lily no llegaba tarde y porque no solía saludarlo)

Sakura- no james no me pase nada ¿por qué?(dijo con una sonrisa como solía hacerlo con todos, con lo que logro poner mas confundido a james)

James- ¿me dijiste james?

Sakura- si¿así te llamas, no? (temiendo que no fuera él)

James- bueno si pero tu... ... bueno no importa ¿ entonces si vas a aceptar salir con migo a hogsmade?

Sakura que ya estaba acostumbrada a que la invitaran , pensó que era un amigo de lily y le dijo que si.

James que se esperaba algún grito o un "vete a la mierda potter" , se puso mas confundido aun , pero al menos ya lo había aceptado, sin embargo sintió que esa no era su lily pero después se le olvido cuando sakura le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla en forma de agradecimiento


End file.
